Prácticas de Quidditch
by Gisella
Summary: Cuando las prácticas de Quidditch terminan, James y Sirius hacen su aparición en las duchas. Solos, pensantes. Cada uno con la cabeza teorizando tácticas, jugadas, estrategias. Pero Sirius es el único que las pone a prueba bajo el agua. One Shot, Slash.


Vuelvo en esta oportunidad para presentar el primer slash de mi propiedad. Está escrito con sutileza pero tiene un énfasis muy notorio en la desesperación de Sirius por James. Tan solo por avisar. Espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o conceptos me pertenecen. Son todos toditos de la Rowling.

* * *

**Prácticas de Quidditch.**

**E**l sonido de las duchas es constante y al poco tiempo se vuelve omnisciente. Las gotas, una por una, caen y mojan el suelo, pero ninguna se nota de forma individual entre la multitud. Están obligadas a permanecer juntas, convirtiéndose en ese momento ritual en el que los chicos que salen de Quidditch disfrutan del agua caliente recorriendo sus músculos tensos. Un alivio luego de una sensación extrema.

Sirius llega último a las duchas, James primero.

James se sienta antes de entrar y empieza a reflexionar sobre el partido o el entrenamiento que acaban de tener; analiza tácticas, su cabeza rodea estrategias, y su mente se abstrae en ese juego que le consume la mitad del tiempo de su vida. La otra, naturalmente, ocupada por Lily.

Sirius se queda fuera para dar una que otra vuelta en escoba, terminando de descargar esa adrenalina que le queda en demasía antes de que los restos de cansancio y excitación se dejen llevar por el agua. Y cuando entra a las duchas sólo queda James bajo el grifo. Casi todos sus compañeros se terminan de cambiar para cuando él llega, salen con sus toallas revolviéndoles el pelo bajo sus manos. Se sienten limpios, descansados, pero sobre todo se sienten bien. Sirius desearía sentir aquello al menos por una vez cuando sale de las duchas.

Pero es que no puede.

No debe sentirlo, no puede concebirlo y mucho menos explicarlo. Es más que él, es algo que está en la punta de los dedos, en el ápice de la lengua… Pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente para decirlo, y mucho menos para tocarlo.

Se saca la ropa por no decir que termina casi arrancándosela. Quiere bruma, necesita una atmósfera espesa y algo que le disimule ahí dentro. Cuando se encuentra solo con él, con su mejor amigo, hay algo que le aprieta internamente como nunca antes. Tiene un sabor tentador en la boca, que es pero no está; cae en una rutina impecable. Se pone a sí mismo límites. Sirius Black. Límites. Los dos no deberían existir juntos en una misma dimensión.

Entra con pasos estratégicos, como en un juego, como en la cabeza de James. Los dos son máquinas cuando salen de entrenar. James teoriza Bludgers, enemigos, pases y jugadas. Se concentra en lo suyo sin prestar demasiada atención a su amigo, que vive lo mismo que él desde el otro extremo sin quejarse en voz alta, pues Sirius tiene práctica.

- ¿Me pasas tu shampoo, Canuto? Olvidé el mío en el cuarto.

Una _Bludger_. Un comentario que le obliga a decir que sí, porque si dice que no o utiliza una broma para zafar se tendrá que ver con la cara de James, sin anteojos y llena de agua, con las mejillas acaloradas y el cuerpo empapado. Ni siquiera lo piensa, solo lo esquiva.

- Puedes usarlo, pero no tengas esperanza de que haga magia con ese pelo.

Una mínima sonrisa que ni siquiera llega hasta sus ojos. Sigue concentrado como en el campo. Hace todo inconcientemente pero tan adrede que a veces Sirius sospecha que James se da cuenta de cómo lo mira cuando finge estar de espaldas. Es su _enemigo_, siempre está al acecho. No puede descansar luego de llegar del campo. La pelea sigue, sí, pero esta vez es consigo mismo.

Se siente temblar cuando ve a James volteándose para tomar el shampoo. Sabe que no es una maravilla, que no es mejor que él, pero es que no tiene idea de como decirlo, no puede. Tiene la lengua tiesa y la cabeza bulléndole en ideas, no muy sanas a decir verdad, cuando lo único que le separa de tocarle la piel es una neblina inanimada.

- Con tal que no me quede como a ti, feliz.

Llega la hora del _pase_ y se lo entrega. En las manos. Y se tocan, lo justo y necesario, pero lo hacen. Aquél mínimo roce Sirius lo puede sentir hasta en la última célula de su cuerpo. Trata de atarse a sí mismo a la Tierra, de saciar un hambre que no satisfará nunca. Oprime en su vientre algo duro, siente la perdición de su cintura para abajo pero es imposible. No está acostumbrado a aguantarse. Tiene a James al alcance de sus manos, desnudo y mojado…

… No puede aguantarse.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, idiota?!

Suelta el grifo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando James está más concentrado en moverse rápidamente del chorro de agua hirviendo que en la intensa bruma que los desdibuja y los esconde. Especialmente a Sirius.

- El agua caliente calma al cuerpo, Jimmy. Tú sólo disfruta y deja de chillar y saltar como niña.

Sirius se oculta entre la neblina, entre aquel vapor del agua que acaba de liberar oportunamente para salvarlo. Por favor, pide a Merlín, que lo haga; que James se detenga de exclamar y soplar y moverse y cerrar los ojos y respirar entre dientes y apretar la mandíbula mientras trata de aguantar el calor... Porque no se siente aguantar ni una mísera _jugada_ más.

- Eres un psicópata cuando sales del campo, ¿sabes? Has de tener un problema o algo.

Ha de tenerlo, seguramente. Pero sólo un problema es imperceptible ante tantos otros que lo afectan en ese momento. Sirius apoya su frente contra la pared empañada, mientras siente el chapoteo de los pies de James alejarse de la ducha. Resiste cerrando los ojos y tratando de tranquilizarse entero… Pero no puede. Está duro e inquieto. Quiere aliviarse y al pensar que está tan cerca de [i]_ese_[/i] alivio lo hace querer volver a entrar al campo.

_Volver a ensuciarnos, jugar juntos en las alturas. Deja que sea tu compañero o tu enemigo, tú elijes. Pero sólo déjame practicar contigo._

- ¿Vienes, Canuto?

- Cinco minutos más, James.

James quiere hacerlo, en serio, pero nunca entiende por qué Sirius se pone tan diferente y estúpido en las duchas. _Luego_ de las prácticas de Quidditch. Porque tiene una ansiedad y adrenalina palpable que no se le sale ni con toda el agua caliente del mundo.

Cuando las gotas de sudor se mezclan con las del agua hirviendo, Sirius puede decirse a sí mismo que también desearía entenderlo.


End file.
